


Baby, I Need You

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Belly Bulging, Bullying, Child Abuse, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Gabriel (Supernatural), Dead Sam Winchester, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depression, Dubious Consent, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nerd Dean Winchester, Panic Attacks, Popular Castiel, Smut, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Intro

Dean Winchester: known around his school as the bisexual geek. People don't speak to him, his only friend is his phone. He spends most breaks on his own, listening to music, texting his boyfriend, who lives a few miles away at the other side of town. What people don't know about him, he suffers with a lot of mental health issues and lives alone.

Castiel Novak: known at his school as a violent, protective person. His brother, Gabriel, died the year previously with his boyfriend after being disowned for being transgender. He often spends his dinner times surrounded by his friends, but only ever spends time texting his boyfriend, who goes to the school in the posh side of town. What people don't know is that his father beats him. 

Polar opposites, the boys aren't aware of what lies ahead as their final year begins, with Castiel starting a new school and a familiar face returning into Dean's life.


	2. Dean POV

I sigh as the bell rings, only 45 minutes then double biology. I quickly shove my books in my bag, sliding my jacket on. I grab my phone and put my earphones in. I turn my music up onto full, ignoring the harsh words from everyone around me. As I walk through the halls, I see the memorial to Sammy. He died last year: unwilling to leave his boyfriend, who'd been disowned because he was transgender.

Before I know what is happening, tears are dripping from my cheeks. People don't know me and Sam were related. When we started, I made him use mom's surname because I didn't want him to be treated how I am. And honestly, it was the best decision I ever made. He was popular pretty quickly, probably cos he was a good looking guy and hilarious. I walk away, holding my head low as I walk through the doors to where my friends usually hang out. Actually, I should rephrase that: 'friends.' They act like my friends but I know they want me to leave them alone. I wish they would tell me rather than bullshit to my face, scream in my face when I don't understand something and cause me a lot of trouble.

"DEAN!" One of them calls, Benny. He was my friend in my first year of high school and all was good until last year, when I thought I loved him. Since then, me and him haven't been as close. I got with Castiel a few days after I told Benny, cos I knew Benny felt uncomfortable. We haven't spoken about it since.

I am brought back to myself by my phone buzzing in my hand. I smile as I see the contact name: Castiel. I smile and open the message:  
_'Hey baby, good news. You remember when I said I was moving schools? I'm moving to your school'_

_Shit._


	3. Castiel POV

I groan as a body lands on top of me, awakening me from my peaceful slumber of dreams of Dean, amongst various other things.  
"CASSIE" Someone shouts. I hear a female voice down in the kitchen. Anna's back! I haven't seen her since...since she left for the army, around 6 months ago. I jump out of bed and run down the stairs, leaving one of my brothers on my bed. I jump over to her and lift her up.  
"Anna!" I exclaim.  
"Cassie! How come you're not at school?" She responds.  
"I'm off for a while, been expelled for being gay" Castiel shrugs.  
"I told you that you shouldn't have gone there. I guess you're going to Redwood Academy?" She says, I can tell she's angry.  
"Yeah, it's the only other school" I shrug. While my family know I'm gay, and accept it, they're not hugely keen on me talking about it or having a boyfriend so I hide it. They don't know about Dean yet, and I don't know when I will tell them. After I got expelled, my dad had a rage fit so I couldn't tell him like I'd intended to. That was the first time in almost a year that he had beaten me. I honestly thought he'd stopped it after Anna caught him, but apparently not.

I smile and walk back upstairs, seeing that Balthazar still laid on my bed.  
"Balthy move before I fart on you" I chuckle. He darts off my bed and out of my room. I chuckle and lay back on my bed, texting Dean the good news.


	4. Dean POV

I begin hyperventilating as I read Castiel's message. _He's gotta be fucking around with me, there's no way he can come here. Then he'll see the real me and leave me._

I collapse against the wall, sweat begins forming at the top of my head, my vision goes blurry as I grip at my arms. My 'friends' are all staring at me, I can feel the weight of their eyes where they burn onto my arm. I can hear someone run over to me, probably Crowley a bully, and kick my backpack. It jolts my body but it doesn't make a difference as my body shakes with fear. A teacher walks past, my art teacher, and she notices me having a panic attack. She wraps her arm around me and stands me up, walking me the small distance to the art classroom.

“Dean, are you okay?" She asks softly, dropping her bags onto a desk as she sits me beside a table. I can feel the shaking stop, the tears that had formed drip down my face, but no more follow. My sweats slowly stops too. I nod, obviously lying but I don't want to tell my art teacher about Castiel, not yet.  
"Don't lie to me Dean, I'm here to help you" she says, squatting so I can look into her eyes.  
"M-my boyf-friend, Castiel-l, he's m-moving here. He c-can't see m-me like th-this" I stutter, my voice sounds so wrecked.  
"Maybe it's good Dean, I understand that it's your final year so you're exams are coming up. He can help you overcome your fears and stresses from exams" She reassures.  
"I mean, he won't be in all of your lessons, will he? So you won't always be together and you can still spend time together" she says softly. I nod and wipe way the tears.  
"C-can I stay here for the afternoon and catch up on the work I missed last week?" I ask softly.   
"Yeah sure, I'll email the attendance office and inform them you will be in an art intervention.


	5. Castiel POV

I look around at my family, we went out for a family since my sister is home. I haven't heard from Dean though, not since I told him I’m moving to Redwood. Maybe he went to work, I know he has to work since he lives alone.

This place, I don't know what to eat. I've never eaten here before. It's mainly a burger bar, and the people who own it all look like a family.  
"Hello, I will be your server today. My name is Jo. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" She asks, staring at me with a confused look.  
"Soda for us all except Castiel, myself and Anna, who are having beers" my father says. I look over at him, confused.  
"You deserve it. You've had the week from hell" he shrugs. The waitress, Jo, nods and walks away. She returns a few minutes later with 3 beers and 3 sodas.

The doors swing open as a young male, roughly of the same age as myself runs in. He has a chef uniform on.  
"Dean, you're late. Where ya been?" A woman asks, from behind the bar.  
"Sorry, something happened" he says. _Dean...Dean! I knew his voice sounded familiar._ I look over to the chef and watch as he whispers something to the woman before turning around, staring at me and pushing some glasses up. He walks into the kitchen, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

I feel a rough kick under the table.  
"Castiel James Novak" my dad hisses.  
"Sorry dad, I swear I know him from somewhere" I respond.  
"Yeah well you don't know him tonight" my father hisses.


	6. Dean POV

I run into work late. My father returned for the first time in almost a year. He left after Sam died, spouting some bullshit about angels and demons ruining his life. I don't even know, okay, don't ask me. I see Ellen ask me something but I don't know what as I see that guy. After having a small conversation with her, I walk into the kitchen, letting Ash finish for the day.

I am flipping a burger for myself when Jo walks in.  
"Dean, we got an order. 4 regular burgers, one double burger and one chicken burger. All with fries, a large portion of onion rings and a plate of salad" she says. She has a knowing look on her face.  
"What?" I whine.  
"Your boyfriend is cute" she says, causing me to splutter as I put the burgers on the grill and start cutting up the onions.

I set the plates up with the salad and fries. I finish the burgers and put them on the plates, setting up the salad and onion rings.  
"Dean" she whines. She wants something.  
"It's too heavy for me to carry, can you carry them, my big muscular cousin?" She pleads, with Sam's puppy eyes. Their not as good as Sam's but I suppose I should help her. I need as much money as I can get. I sigh and balance the plates on my arms.

Jo opens the door for me and follows me to the table.  
"You're lucky you're my cousin otherwise you'd be doing this on your own" I say as I set the 8 plates on the table in each person's spot. Castiel is still staring at me as I walk away, whipping Jo with my towel jokingly. I walk back into the kitchen and take a few bites of my burger, feeling my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I wipe my hands on the towel before reading it:

_'How's work going? Wanna come join me in the bathroom ;) '_

I chuckle and take my apron off, walking into the bathroom and seeing Castiel leant against the wall, arms crossed against his chest.


	7. Castiel POV

I look over to Dean, stood before me in a white shirt, and black and white chequered trousers, a basic chef uniform. His hair is ruffled, from his hat.  
"You didn't respond to my text at lunch, about me moving to Redwood" I say softly, walking towards him.  
"Didn't I? I guess I must've forgot. I had a panic attack this afternoon and spent the afternoon in art" He shrugs in response, blushing.  
"Did anyone help you?" I ask. I know Dean doesn't have many friends, which is one of the reasons I'm kinda glad I'm moving to Redwood, so I can be by his side more than I am.  
"Y-yeah" he mutters, obviously lying.  
"Hey, talk to me. I know you're lying" I say softly, resting my hand on his waist. A tear falls from his eye and drips from his cheek. I embrace him in my arms and hold him tightly, inhaling his scent. I can feel Dean's blunt nails digging into my back. I kiss his neck.  
"You okay?" I ask as the tears stop. Dean nods and lifts his head from my neck. I lean down and wipe away the remaining tears with my thumb. Dean reaches up and kisses me, it starts off soft but soon changes to passionate as my hands slip down to his waist and I pull us close.

Our tongues are dancing in perfect synchronisation when the door swings open, a gruff voice breaking the silence. And Dean knows this guy, I can tell by the way he tenses in my arms

  



	8. Dean POV

I jump away from Castiel as the door swings open. I flinch as I see him. My father. My supposed father.  
"Dean, come here please" he says. I can tell he's angry, and possibly violent. This is a bad thing. I whimper and hide slightly behind Castiel.  
"Who're you?" Castiel asks.  
"Dean's father. Who're you?" My father responds.  
"I'm Dean's boyfriend" Castiel growls. Shit.

I run out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen, where Ellen is staring at me confused.  
"Dad knows. He knows I'm gay" I whimper. Shit. Castiel and dad are alone. I run back and find Castiel pinned up against the wall, slowly turning blue as my father's hand tightens around his throat. I pull him away, instantly at Castiel's side.  
"Babe, you okay?" I ask, as Castiel slumps beside me. I wrap an arm around him and walk him out, while he is still trying to regain his breath. I sit him on a seat and squat in front of him, kissing him softly. I can see his family staring at us as Ellen walks over with a bottle of water. I open it and help him drink some.  
"The police have been contacted, Dean, your father is going to be arrested for assault" Ellen says, sitting beside Castiel. I smile softly and connect my hand with Castiel's. A police officer arrives as Ellen grabs my father, and takes him over to the officer.  
"John Winchester. You are arrested on suspicion of assault, murder, sexual assault and various driving offences" The officer says, seemingly happy that they have my father.  
"Wait what?" I ask.  
"Oh didn't you know? Your father is a wanted man" The officer says. I shrug and lean up to kiss Castiel's cheek.  
"You wanna come to mine? I can ask Ellen if I can leave" I offer. Castiel shrugs and winces. I can see bruises in the shape of fingerprints forming around his throat.

5 minutes later, Castiel says goodbye to his family while I put my apron in the kitchen. I walk back out and take his hand in my own as we walk to my car.  
"I'm sorry" I murmur as we get in.  
"Hey its alright" Castiel responds, kissing my cheek softly. I weakly nod and start the car.


	9. Castiel POV

I'm relaxing on the sofa when Dean enters the room, wearing only some sweatpants.  
"You okay?" he asks.  
"Yep" I respond. I tug him down and connect our hands, watching as he settles into my side, resting his head on my neck. I smile and kiss the top of his head.  
"So how was your day?" I ask, resting a hand on Dean's back.  
"Shit" he sighs.  
"Yeah? What happened?" I respond, kissing the top of his head.  
"Well I got treated like shit by my 'friends'. Then I had a panic attack and this afternoon, Crowley was doing that thing again where he pretends to love me" He sighs.  
"I'm sorry" I murmur, hugging him tightly.  
"It's alright, it wasn't your fault" he sighs.  
"Want cuddles?" I ask, with a smile. Dean nods and hugs me tightly, laying us down. I smile widely and settle us, laying my jacket over us as a make-shift blanket. Dean presses a kiss to my neck, presumably where the bruises are.  
"I love you, y'know. And I hope you know that when I start at Redwood, I won't ignore you, I promise" I murmur, stroking a hand through Dean's hair. He nods and hugs me tightly.  
"I love you too" he murmurs. I smile and rub my hand down his back.  
"Sleep angel" I murmur.  
"You too" he responds.  
"Dean, when I start Redwood, is there anything I should know?" I ask, resting my head back slightly.  
"Crowley's probably gonna cause shit" He shrugs. I feel him yawn against my chest. I press a kiss to the top of his head and stroke my hand through his hair.  
"Sleep babe" I whisper. Dean nods and hugs me closer, smiling widely.  
"I love you" he murmurs. I nod and kiss him, shifting so we're impossibly closer. We let our eyes slip shut and we fall asleep.

  



	10. Dean POV

I wake up at 6pm, with Castiel still beneath me. I stare up at him for several minutes, until he smiles widely while his eyes are still closed.  
"You dork" he says, holding me closer. I smile and kiss his cheek.  
"You're a bigger dork" I respond.  
"I make it Star Wars time" He chuckles. I smile and nod before attempting to sit up. I feel myself be tugged down.  
"Don't you want food? Then we can eat while watching Star Wars" I ask.  
"FOOD" Castiel squeals.  
"Want take-out?" I ask, grabbing the menus.  
"Yeah" He smiles. I hand him a menu before relaxing against the sofa.  
"Burgers or pizza?" He asks.  
"I'm having a burger" I respond.  
"Okay so 1 burger, fries and a can. One pizza, fries, garlic bread and can" he says, before taking $20 out of his wallet. I lean over and pin him against the sofa, kissing him deeply. Castiel chuckles when we pull away. I blush and smile down at him. I grab my phone, opening the Just Eat takeout app. I order the food along with some soda before relaxing back against Castiels chest.

A while later the take out guy is at the door and Dean is paying the guy. Castiel takes the bags of food and sets them in the living room. Dean grabs two beakers and sits them on the table beside the sofa before grabbing his food.


	11. Castiel POV

A few hours later, Dean is asleep on my chest. I stroke my hand through his hair, holding him close. He grumbles in his sleep, I hear my name mentioned in there. I cover him in a blanket from the floor.  
"Hey babe" I mutter as Dean looks up at me with soft, loving eyes.  
"Hey" He says.  
"You wanna go up go bed" Dean asks. I shrug as Dean sat up. I wrap my arms around him and carry him bridal style up to the bedroom, where I strip him to his boxers and lay him under the cover. I quickly strip to a similar state of dress before curling up beside him.

When we wake it is late on the night and beside me lays Dean, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.  
"You okay babe?" I ask, concerned.  
"I guess" He sighs.  
"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, turning on my side to face him.  
"Scared...my dad knows where I live and whatnot" Dean admits.  
"Well I'm here to protect you" Castiel mutters, resting his hand on Dean's chest. Dean nuzzles close to my chest and kisses me softly.  
"At least it's the Christmas holiday now and we ain't back until after Christmas" I murmur.  
"Maybe for you. I don't have any money so I got your present and that's it. Your present isn't even that important..." Dean trailed off.  
"What is it?" I joke.  
"My first time..." Dean murmurs.  
"What...Really?" I ask. Dean nods and blushes.  
"And you said it isn't important, it's my favourite present" I huff. Dean blushes and smiles.  
"When do you want to use your present?" Dean asks with a smile.  
"Whenever you want" I smile.


	12. Dean POV

I smile and pin him on to the bed, wrapping one leg over him and straddling him.  
"Well this is your early Christmas present so how about now?" I smirk, leaning down to kiss him deeply.   
"Fuck" Castiel curses, his boxers getting tighter. I smile softly and grab some lube from the drawer. Castiel flips us over and kisses my neck. I throw my head back and moan.  
"This is my first yknow... too" He trails off. I nod and kiss him deeply, my hands knotting into his hair as he kisses his way down my body. Subconsciously I want to shy away from his eyes, to hide my scarred, ugly body from him. But I can't. He won't let me.   
"Condom?" He asks, while covering his fingers in lube and warming it before pressing his finger in. I moan and buck my hips, confused when he removes the fingers.  
"I wanna try something" he explains, grabbing a pillow and laying it beneath my hips. I moan when he lifts my legs and licks a broad stripe there. I push myself down against Castiel's face.  
"So needy" He murmurs. I blush but moan as he pushes two fingers in.  
"Shit Cas, need you in me now...gonna come" I groan.  
"Condom?" He asks, standing up and removing his boxers.   
"Just get in there, it's our firsts" I snap. Castiel nods and pushes in. We groan in unison as he lays over me and begins moving his hips. I lean up and kiss him deeply, groaning loudly. As he thrusts harder, deeper, I feel myself getting closer to the edge. I wrap my legs around him, bucking his hips up to meet his thrust. Before I know it, a loud groan escapes my mouth and I come over our chests. Castiel groans and looks down to my stomach.  
"Shit Dean, fucking hell" He groans. He points down and oh my God I think I'm gonna come again. Belly bulging. I never knew I had a kink for it but right now, I just can't even. I groan as Castiel rests his hand over it, before I come on my chest as he comes inside of me. Castiel collapses onto my chest before rolling off, and laying beside me, both of our chests heaving and covered in my come. I just came twice and it was my first time. Holy shit...


	13. Castiel POV

When I wake, Dean is beside me still asleep, and its close to lunch time. I smile softly and kiss his cheek before walking to the bathroom, where I grab a warm, damp cloth and clean him with it, slowly waking him.  
"Hey babe" I say, grabbing my boxer shorts from the floor. Dean smiles sleepily up at me.  
"I think I have to go soon. My parents will be getting worried" I sigh sadly.  
"Why don't you stay for a few nights? I'm alone here anyway. Pack a bag and stay for a few days, pwease" he begs, using the puppy eyes. Dammit.  
"Fine but I have to get clothes" I say, grabbing my shirt.  
"Okay" Dean says, slipping out of the bed and dressing in some sweatpants and a Led Zepp t-shirt.

A while later we arrive at my house.   
"Hey guys, I'm staying at Dean's for a few days" I say, running up the stairs with Dean to pack some clothes. My father walks into the room.  
"No you're not" he says.   
"Why not?" I ask.  
"Because I said so" He responds.  
"Yeah well I am anyway" I say before continuing to pack my stuff.  
"If you do that, I'll kick you out" my father says.  
"Yeah well... I don't think I want to live here anymore" I say. The mood in the room quickly changes.


	14. Dean POV

I sit nervously on Castiel's bed while he argues with his father downstairs. I'm looking around the room, when his brother walks in.  
"Who are you?" He asks in a malicious tone.  
"D-dean Winchester" I stutter. The boy, who kinda looks like Satan, shrugs and sits beside me. I shift slightly away from him.  
"Are you the guy Cassie is moving in with?" The boy asks. I nod and look down.  
"I'm Lucifer Novak-Milton. Castiel's step-brother" The boy, Lucifer, says. And I knew he was similar to the Devil. I try to shift away as he shifts closer, however it fails when he pushes me back against the bed.  
"Can you get off of me please?" I ask, my glasses slanted slightly, which is affecting how well I can see. From what I can see, Lucifer smirks and removes his shirt.  
"Get off me" I say again, to no avail. He tugs at the hem of my t-shirt. I growl and attempt to lift my knee into his groin, failing when he pushes my knee back and possibly injuring it. Tears leak from my eyes until...

  



	15. Castiel POV

I walk into my bedroom, expecting to see Dean sat on the bed. However, I see quite a different sight. Lucifer, my step-brother, crawling all over my boyfriend.  
"Lucifer. Get off of him" I say surprisingly calm. He looks at me and smirks before attempting to kiss Dean, who manages to lift his knee into Lucifer's groin, causing him to fall from the ground. I chuckle and walk to Dean.  
"He doesn't care anymore. So, I'm packing a bag and leaving, for good" I say. Dean smiles weakly.  
"Wanna cuddle?" I ask, sensing he may be distressed. He nods and flinches when Lucifer stands up. I push him out of my bedroom and lock the door before turning to Dean and lying beside him. He cuddles into my chest and smiles gently.  
"Thank you..." He whispers, yawning. I roll my eyes and kiss his nose.  
"Taking a nap?" I ask, covering him with the duvet and shifting so he can be closer. Dean nods and holds me close before falling asleep.

  



	16. Dean POV/Third Person POV

When I wake up, the bed is empty. I look around and see Castiel bent over facing away from me.  
"Damn" I say and sit up. Castiel chuckles and kisses me gently.  
"I'm almost packed. Just got one thing left to pack and I'm done" He says. He grabs some pictures from the wall and shelf, shoving them into a bag. He grabs a jacket and slides into it.  
"I'm ready when you are" He says and sits next to me on the bed. I sit up and kiss him deeply before sliding out of the bed.  
"Sure you're ready?" I ask, kissing his cheek. Castiel nods and stands me up. I smile and grab his bag, putting it on to my back.  
"Let's go then" He says and takes my hand.

\--------------------------

The next few weeks passed with no major issues. Castiel got a job at a bar, working from 5-10pm. Dean worked from 4-8pm, so when they were together, it was only for a short amount of time, but it was enough. They still went to bed together every night, still went to school together. Life was good.


End file.
